The End
by Keline Jacquegai Chisp
Summary: Most stories are finished with the classic and ‘they lived happily ever after, the end,’ classic fairytale ending. Or even when they are sad they have a simple finished or the end. This explains that the readers have no more to read that whether or not


**The End**

**Written by Keline Jacquegai Chisp**

**Summary: Most stories are finished with the classic and 'they lived happily ever after, the end,' classic fairytale ending. Or even when they are sad they have a simple finished or the end. This explains that the readers have no more to read; that whether or not they enjoyed the story they could stop and go on with their lives. Well the end is this beginning, it is a simple end and no better then any other but the story following the end, is well you are welcome to read if you wish.**

* * *

The flashes of green and cries of pain and anguish seemed to go on forever. But if you went just a little farther then forever into another dimension of souls and broken dreams, you would find complete silence.

Standing in the flashes of green caused by the infamous Avada Kedavra, was a man, he was the traitor to both sides. The unjustifiable as foul as the curses that shot around him. Why he was never hit he couldn't possibly understand he was really standing there waiting to die but the death never came. The end he was waiting for never happened at least not to his knowledge.

He was a soul standing to fight against the darkness the void of soul, the indescribably evil thing that was much less then a soul. _It_ would never be described not to the full measure of what it was. It was a battle of wills not of curses, which existed, only in the lesser dimension- the one that felt years away but was just a step back from where they were- did such things as curses and death exist.

Not here, here there was only debt, repayment, spirit and love. The essence of all was here in this place that was beyond everywhere and lonely then anything. Here was where the old magic lived and thrived it was in this the unknowable place.

All the remnants of souls which had shattered, all the counting of debts and repayments, the very essence of what love is derived from: family, friends and the need to protect those. All the things we would never understand are here, where all was past and present and future.

This is where the last piece of _his_ once soul had dragged him to, where it was to lay to rest. There it tried showering its hate its anger, which had never been released. But there it was consumed in time, debt, needed repayments and love. It was as a flame extinguished by a great wave.

The man standing amongst the flashes of green, realized that the anger and shouting and pain had stopped, replaced by a silence, he was sure was death. But it was not his death but the short moment during a suppression of anger and hate.

But then it all flooded back as though the cries had never stopped and the flashes had never ceased. Then a great blackness fell over all and there was a final true silence.

The End.

* * *

I stood at the edge of the end, not of a bridge as many would think, but of my life. This was what would free me. I was never meant to comeback after where I was and this would return me to where I was to be. This was not death I had already experienced that, this was just the peace my mind had waited for.

"You too?" asked a voice that had no meaning of holding me back.

I turned to see a man I had once hated standing there. I could tell he was no longer an enemy but just another person who had experienced too much hell to live on earth.

"I too." I replied, I was not waiting for him to pull me back, but waiting to see why he too had the thought that he needed to die.

"Well, I suppose we should do it now? Shouldn't we, before someone tries holding us back." He said, this was no more to him then it was to me.

"Why are you?" I find myself asking, this question I myself had not answered.

"I can't survive around them. If one would not kill me the other would. I am an outcast never to be forgiven. I thought for a moment I knew why you are, but I am not so sure any longer." He spoke of this as though he were not about to jump to death but enter a new life.

"I am alone here. They will never understand what I have been through, I can't relate." I replied, almost laughing at the irony, of the two who were sworn enemies, speaking of death as though it were tea.

"You are alone!" I find him shocked at this simple statement that I felt had always described me. "How are you alone? Everyone follows you. You have a family that loves you. Just because you aren't related to them by blood dose not make you alone!"

"And I suppose your belief that you would be killed if you didn't leave earth by your own choice. You believe that a better reason to die!" I was screaming now how could _he _of all people act as though he understood me.

"No I don't." he said this as though it were a complete revelation, that had never crossed his mind before.

"You don't. But I wasn't trying to stop you, I was just angry..." The look in his eyes made me pause.

"That is all it ever was isn't it? It was our anger of never being understood, never having a feeling of _family_ love. I had Dumbledore and you had the Weasley's but we were never had a tie like family." He seemed so wise all of a sudden, so beautiful, something I had never felt for a women, but it never occurred to me I could feel it towards a man.

"We didn't need a family love, we simply needed a family. A family of the both of us" I told him, I had to; he had to know that we were meant to be along side in life. Never alone were we supposed to be, but always with each other.

His light white-blond hair loomed closer as I drowned in his eyes. And when our lips met I knew that this place and feeling was forever where I wanted, where I needed to be.

We were falling down, down embraced in each other and then he pulled away at the last second and he cast us into the water with a gentle splash, not the hard bone-crunching one we had yearned for moments before.

He and I were never a Slytherin and Gryffindor again. We were never single people again. We were never the enemies again. We weren't even Draco and Harry again. But from that moment of realism we were always Us. Two souls who had yearned for each other, not the death we almost fell to.


End file.
